The present invention relates to a saddle assembly for a circuit breaker assembly, and in particular, to an improved saddle base construction for a saddle assembly which facilitates the releasable securing of stab terminals therein.
Saddle assemblies for circuit breaker assemblies are known. In one embodiment utilized by the assignee of the present invention, the stab terminals are mounted on and secured to the saddle base by one or more screws. In particular, the known stab terminals typically will include an aperture in a section thereof through which the screw engages the saddle base thereby ensuring an adequate securing of the stab terminal to the saddle base. However, the known construction is less than desirable for the reason that the necessity of the screw to mount the stab terminals to the saddle base adds additional components to the assembly thereby resulting in a more expensive assembly construction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved saddle assembly that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. In particular, by constructing a saddle assembly in an effective manner that eliminates the need for components such as the aforementioned screws presently necessary to secure the stab terminals to the saddle base, a minimum amount of hardware is required thereby minimizing the cost of the overall saddle assembly as well as minimizing the cost of assembling the saddle assembly. In this way, the assembly can be more economically mass produced. The saddle assembly disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.